<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BROKEN by LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112756">BROKEN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon/pseuds/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon'>LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Hotel Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon/pseuds/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tener el cuerpo de YiFan no es lo mismo que tener su corazón...<br/>YiFan buscará refugio en los brazos de su amante luego de una desilusión amorosa, este como siempre estará allí para él, para convertirse en su refugio y su liberación del mundo exterior y sus problemas.<br/>Aunque su relación está basada solo en sexo puro y desenfrenado, el corazón de su amante quedó irremediablemente atrapado en medio de aquel juego de seducción.<br/>Ahora luego de sus encuentros, no puede evitar sentirse vacío anhelando más y más de Kris, cada vez que se ven, el chino se lleva un trozo de su corazón...<br/>En su último encuentro uno de los dos traspasó un límite que nunca debieron cruzar, la frontera invisible entre estar completo y estar roto.<br/>Como consecuencia de ese beso, uno de ellos terminó de quebrarse en mil pedazos.</p><p>Advertencia: contenido +18 || Homosexual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BROKEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No pasó ni una hora desde su llegada a Beijing, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de hotel siendo abierta, unos pasos poco a poco resonaron por el lugar, suaves y sin prisa, tratando de ocultar la impaciencia que embargaba al dueño de los mismos, rio ante eso, desde su lugar, cerró los ojos y esperó expectante de lo que prometía la velada aquella noche, siendo más consciente de la cercanía del hombre que le encendía cada terminación nerviosa.</p><p>Se estremeció de gozo al sentir aquellos brazos, largos y fuertes, rodeando su cintura desde atrás.</p><p>Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, se topó con la imagen más erótica que ni sus más oscuras fantasías podrían emular, estar a merced de los deseos de YiFan y recibir todo lo que este quisiera ofrecer de sí mismo, eran motivos suficientes para entregarse sin reparos y dejarlo hacer su santa voluntad.</p><p>Buscaba, desesperado, el aroma que emanaba de su piel, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron así y, guiado por la pasión, derramó una lluvia de besos por la piel desnuda de su cuello, besos húmedos y cálidos que como nafta al fuego, avivaron las llamas de deseo que, desde que recibió su llamada, se abrieron paso en todo su ser.</p><p>Un leve jadeo escapó de sus labios al sentir los dientes del chino morder la zona sensible de du cuello, justo donde latía su pulso, al son de los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.</p><p>Las manos de YiFan dibujaron perezosamente trazos al azar sobre su marcado abdomen, el cosquilleo aumentaba cuando estas bajaban peligrosamente hacia el sur, despertando en él la imperiosa necesidad de restregarse, como fiera en celo, contra el tacto de su amante.</p><p>Una mano traviesa se coló bajo el elástico de sus bóxers, la tela, estimulando directamente sobre la dureza de su falo.</p><p>Kris rozó la punta del glande de manera superficial, sin profundizar mucho el acto, llevándolo al borde de la desesperación.</p><p>Gimió a modo de protesta al sentir la mano de YiFan alejarse de su zona sensible y en su lugar, bajar hasta su saco, sosteniendo en esta todo el peso de sus testículos, la calidez de su toque envió una descarga eléctrica a lo largo de su eje, ascendiendo por su espina dorsal, hasta hacerlo arquearse de puro éxtasis.</p><p>—<em>No estoy... para... tus... juegos...</em> —Protestó de manera entrecortada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola contra el hombro de su amante.</p><p>YiFan besó su mejilla derecha con cariño contrastando con las acciones que ejercía tan certeramente sobre su sexo, abajo el estímulo era más precisos y enloquecedor. El chino rodeaba la entera longitud del miembro ajeno, con tortuosas caricias en un suave vaivén, de arriba hacia abajo, por toda su extensión y cuando menos lo pensaba, aumentaba el ritmo, centrándose por pequeños intérvalos de tiempo en la zona del glande, cuyo movimiento obligaba a que friccionara insistentemente contra la tela de su ropa interior.</p><p>Eso acompañado del excitante sonido de esa voz, grave y gutural, susurrando palabras sucias que subían su libido más allá de las mismas <em>galaxias</em>.</p><p>Luego de un rato jugando a enloquecerlo a su antojo, sus manos se centraron en correr el molesto bóxer que lo privaba de disfrutar la hermosa desnudez de <em>su chico</em>, el trozo de tela cayó a los pies de este y YiFan pudo deleitarse con la perfecta armonía de las proporciones de su cuerpo.</p><p><em>Él es perfecto</em>. Pensó el chino</p><p>Un dedo delineó la curva de su espalda y trazó un camino hasta el inicio de sus glúteos, el receptor de las caricias solo se limitó a observar a través del espejo la adoración en los ojos y en cada una de las caricias de su amante.</p><p>Se acercó nuevamente, ahora para dejar impregnado sobre él un camino de besos, desde el cuello hasta el valle que atraviesa la curvatura de su espalda.</p><p>La boca perversa de YiFan bajó hacia la redondez de sus glúteos, allí se deleitó, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo la suavidad de su carne, con la ayuda de sus manos los amasó con veneración hasta llegar al lugar ansiado, enterró el rostro en medio de sus nalgas y se deleitó con la sensación obscena de sentir la boca ajena sobre aquella zona prohibida.</p><p>Se apoyó contra el mostrador, separando un poco las piernas para darle acceso a esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto lo necesitaba, el reflejo en el espejo proyectaba una imagen de un hombre necesitado, sus ojos brillaban perdidos en las redes de la lujuria, sus mejillas abultadas y normalmente pálidas, ahora estaban coloreadas de un intenso carmín, reflejaban la pasión febril que ebullía desde su interior y sus labios, rojos e hinchados, eran maltratados una y otra vez por sus dientes, intentando contener los incesantes gemidos que la experta lengua arrancaba desde lo más hondo de su ser.</p><p>YiFan abrió sus nalgas para complacerse con la visión de su agujero taponado por un dildo, sí, se tocó y preparó antes para ahorrar tiempo y ser tomado cuanto antes por su amante.</p><p>Los músculos de su ano, rosa y brillante por los rastros del lubricante con el que se dilató previamente, se contraían alrededor del dildo con los espasmos causados por su propia excitación.</p><p>El chino sumergió el rostro entre su raja y con la lengua rodeó el anillo de músculos estirado, un sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios y se agarró con más fuerza de la superficie de mármol para soportar el recorrido tortuoso de esa lengua perversa.</p><p><em>—Te deseo... ya... por favor.</em> —Logró aticular, ahogando otro gemido que amenazaba con salir sino mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, YiFan sonrió complacido con sus reacciones, jugaba con el dildo de forma deliberada, empujando con la lengua más adentro la bala de metal, rozando con la punta de esta, su ya sobreestimulada próstata.</p><p>El chino se alejó de su labor y se sostuvo con una mano de sus caderas y con la mano libre, retiró el objeto que obstruía el lugar donde más ansiaba sentir la carne de YiFan abrirlo y penetrarlo hasta lo más profundo.</p><p>Ante la idea de tener de nueva cuenta el miembro de YiFan estirándolo más allá del límite de lo que creía posible, su agujero palpitó de necesidad, este aprovechó y coló tres dedos en su interior, la intromisión hizo temblar sus debilitadas piernas, la calidez de esos dedos no se comparaban con el frío metal que antes usó antes para complacerse.</p><p>Se sujetó con más fuerza de la superficie del lavabo, Kris movió los dígitos con pericia hasta cepillar con la punta de estos su necesitado núcleo.</p><p>Su pene lloró con cada arremetida, no lo tocó porque sabía cuánto le gustana a YiFan ser el artífice de cada vertigio de placer en su cuerpo, de sus labios solo escaparon pequeñas súplicas, implorando por más.</p><p>
  <em>Él precisaba mucho más, necesitaba a YiFan como el agua para vivir.</em>
</p><p>Su amante aflojó el agarre sobre sus caderas, dejando marcados los dedos, como un tatuaje hecho a fuego vivo sobre su piel, pero incluso ese ardor se sentía como la más suave caricia de amor.</p><p>Escuchó como YiFan con la mano libre bajaba la cremayera del pantalón y liberaba de la prisión de este la necesitada polla, el sonido de la mano masturbando y extendiendo la humedad preseminal por toda la extensión del chino lo estremeció de puro anhelo.</p><p>Le abrió un poco más las piernas, buscando que la penetración fuera más cómoda, después del tiempo sin verse, el más bajo solía estar más estrecho al mantener una relación exclusiva con el chino, satisfecho con su trabajo, sacó los otros tres dedos que seguían torturándolo sin dar tregua a su necesidad.</p><p>Sollozó al sentirse vacío de nueva cuenta, pero tuvo que morderse el labio al punto de lastimarse cuando YiFan se enterró en él, sin contemplaciones, hasta la empuñadura.</p><p>Se sintió tan pleno al estar unidos de aquella manera tan íntima que, pequeñas lágrimas de dolor y felicidad escaparon por el rabillo de sus ojos. Todo se sentía correcto, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de YiFan cubriendo el suyo desde atrás, el saco de los testículos chocando contra los suyos y la piel sensible de sus muslos, la carne de su ano siendo estirada hasta el extremo de lo que creía humanamente posible por la hombría de su amante.</p><p>YiFan comenzó a besar la piel de su cuello como tanto le gustaba, esperando que su estrechez se acostumbrara a todo él.</p><p>—<em>Olvi... daste el... condón</em>. —Balbuceó perdido en aquella corriente electrizante que azotó todo su cuerpo, al sentirlo sin ninguna barrera de látex de por medio.</p><p>—<em>Quiero hacértelo así... sin nada que nos separe. Necesito sentirte más que nunca</em>. —Susurró junto a su oído con la voz ronca de placer—. ¡<em>Joder! No hagas eso, bonito, o no creo que pueda durar demasiado si sigues así. </em>—Gruñó Kris al sentir como los músculos de su culo se cerraban entorno a su pene.</p><p>—<em>Lo siento, creo que es por el tiempo sin hacerlo.</em> —Sollozó al sentir como YiFan trataba de enterrarse más profundo si es que era posible.</p><p>YiFan salió de él dejando solo la cabeza del miembro en su entrada y arremetió de nuevo con fuerza hasta el fondo, tocando de lleno su próstata.</p><p><em>—¡Joder, sí! ¡Justo ahí!</em> —Gimió de gusto, se recostó contra el granito y elevó más su trasero para que la penetración fuera más certera.</p><p>YiFan enloqueció ante la visión de su total entrega, así que inició un ritmo duro y desesperado, dándole a su chico justo lo que quería.</p><p>Luego de usarlo y joderlo a su antojo en esa posición, YiFan salió por completo de él, antes de que se quejara por haber parado, lo giró y lo subió sobre el mostrador, se situó entre sus piernas, subió una de estas a su hombro y lo volvió a penetrar sin miramientos. Con una mano el más bajo se sostuvo de espaldas al lavabo y con la otra se aferró a los fuertes hombros del chino, agarrándose con fuerza por encima de la tela de la camisa sudada de su amante.</p><p>Tener a YiFan a medio vestir y él estar completamente desnudo a su merced, siendo follado en esa posición, aumentaba con mayor fuerza su libido, sentirse vulnerable y dispuesto para saciar los más oscuros deseos de su amante lo excitaban en demasía, reflejaba esa brecha de poder que diferenciaba a uno del otro cuando de entrega se trataba, sobre quién dominaba a quién en esa extraña relación que mantenían.</p><p>En medio de la bruma de placer, se sentía en caída libre, sin nada de qué sostenerse en medio de aquel frenesí, se aferró con fuerza a la ancha espalda de Kris, desesperado por encontrar algún tipo de liberación, sus uñas romas se clavaron con ímpetu, arrancando un gemido de dolor a un YiFan perdido también en un torbellino de emociones.</p><p>—<em>Sin marcas.</em> —Advirtió <em>muy</em> cerca, <em>demasiado</em> cerca de<em> sus labios</em>, aunque sin llegar a besarlos, nunca ninguno de los dos cruzaría el límite impuesto por YiFan, por más que ambos en el fondo lo desearan.</p><p>—<em>Lo siento...</em> —Repitió perdido en el velo de lujuria que revestía cada rincón de su anatomía.</p><p>Una mano del chino se coló entre los dos, apretó su miembro lo suficiente para hacerlo arquear de puro gozo, la sensación de plenitud al ser llenado por YiFan a un ritmo demoledor y el tacto de su mano, arriba—abajo sobre su polla, lo hizo llorar de súplica, era indescriptible la manera en que lo hacía sentir.</p><p>—<em>No puedo más, YiFan</em>. —Imploró necesitado, enloquecería si no se corría ya.</p><p>Pero YiFan lo impidió, apretó con fuerza la base de su miembro para privarlo de su tan anhelado orgasmo, a veces llegaba a ser tan egoísta con él, pero sabía que al final todo ese egoísmo valdría la pena, porque lo retribuiría con el placer más exquisito, capaz de elevarlo a las estrellas.</p><p>Continuó arremetiendo contra su hipersensible culo, con movimientos cada vez más erráticos y la respiración entrecortada, en busca de su propio éxtasis, mañana no podría sentarse, pero estaría bien jodido, satisfecho y feliz solo por el hecho de estar con Kris.</p><p>Cuando sintió la tibia esencia llenarlo desde el fondo, fue entonces que YiFan soltó la base de su pene, este saltó de felicidad al verse libre de las tortuosas manos de su amante y exteriorizó esa dicha en forma de cuerdas blancas, cálidas y espesas que dibujaron líneas abstractas en medio de sus cuerpos.</p><p>Su alma bajó al infierno y se elevó a los cielos al alcanzar la cúspide de su placer, un coro de ángeles le dio la bienvenida después de aquella experiencia mística y celestial que significaba yacer y sucumbir en los brazos de Wu YiFan, entonces descendió de nueva cuenta a su cuerpo y se topó con sus respiraciones entremezcladas, buscando la forma de aplacar los incesantes latidos erráticos de sus corazones.</p><p>Se sentía tan bien, sus cuerpos sudados y pegajosos por los rastros de su culmen, su culo a rebozar con el pene de YiFan aún enterrado en él y el semen caliente derramándose por sus muslos.</p><p>YiFan pegó la frente a su hombro, respirando con dificultad buscando una manera de recuperar el aire luego de aquella extraordinaria sesión.</p><p>Aprovechó el momento para acariciar con mimo los cabellos sudados del chino y dejar dulces besos sobre este, era normal que se volviera más meloso de lo usual luego de tan increíble sexo.</p><p>Kris levantó la mirada y se quedaron un rato viéndose directamente a los ojos, como intentando descifrar los secretos del otro, le encantaría perderse en la dulzura de los labios de Wu, pero ese era un límite que no podía permitirse cruzar.</p><p>Con un movimiento YiFan salió de él, un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios al sentirse de pronto vacío. Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras su amante abría el grifo de la bañera y buscaba una toalla para limpiarlos a ambos.</p><p>Al terminar de asearlo lo ayudó a bajar del mostrador, sus temblorosas piernas se tambalearon por un instante, YiFan lo sostuvo, rodeando con un brazo su cintura para guiarlo hasta la tina.</p><p>¿Por qué no simplemente cada uno se encargaba de su asunto en lugar de comportarse tan gentil y caballeroso con él? Esas acciones de YiFan solo hacían que su estúpido corazón latiera como un loco solo por él.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Por qué eres tan egoísta Kris Wu? ¿Por qué no terminas de dejarme ir? ¿Por qué sigo viniendo a ti aún cuando sé que no me amas?»</em>
</p><p>Todas esas preguntas se arremolinaron en su mente al verlo comportarse tan dulce con él después de un increíble polvo, y no es que estuviera mal, le gustaba que lo atendieran después del coito, pero con YiFan era diferente, por él sentía más que una simple atracción física.</p><p>Con cuidado lo ayudó a entrar en la tina y apagó el grifo antes de que el agua se derramara, YiFan terminó de desvestirse y lo acompañó sentándose justo en frente suyo.</p><p>Lo que le gustaba mucho de ese hotel, sin duda era la inmensa bañera donde estaban sumergidos, si la suerte estaba de su lado terminarían haciéndolo allí también.</p><p><em>—¿No me vas a contar lo que ocurrió?</em> —Preguntó jugueteando con la espuma y extendiéndola a lo largo de su piel en suaves movimientos.</p><p>YiFan solo se limitó a observar los sensuales gestos de su amante, estaba seguro que ni siquiera era consciente del poder de seducción que tiene sobre la gente, en especial sobre el chino.</p><p>—<em>No creo que no lo sepas ya.</em> —Respondió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. <em>La noticia ha salido en todos los medios. Además por eso estás aquí, JunMyeon.</em></p><p>El aludido desvió la mirada y continuó extendiendo la espuma por su cuerpo.</p><p>—<em>Sé lo que salió en las noticias, mas eso no quiere decir que es realmente lo que ocurrió o en su defecto no fue todo ¿O me equivoco?</em> —YiFan negó con la cabeza— <em>¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo?</em> —Esta vez sí se permitió verlo directamente a los ojos.</p><p>—<em>Dos meses</em>. —Respondió con un deje de amargura en la voz.</p><p>—<em>Para alguien como nosotros, eso es mucho.</em></p><p>—<em>No tanto si piensas en la rutina diaria que nos agobia.</em></p><p>—<em>Tienes razón, pero cuando alguien nos importa buscamos algún espacio en nuestra agenda para dedicárselo a esa persona</em>.</p><p>—<em>Como a ti</em>. —JunMyeon sonrió con ironía.</p><p>—<em>Estamos hablando en serio, YiFan</em>. —Respondió, pasando del comentario de Kris.</p><p>—<em>Y lo hago, por algo estás aquí.</em></p><p>JunMyeon realmente quiso creer en sus palabras, pero se obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra, YiFan y él solo eran un desahogo en la vida del otro.</p><p><em>—¿La amas?</em> —Suho se obligó a cambiar el curso de la conversación, también sintió verdadera curiosidad sobre los sentimientos de Kris por la chica con la que se relacionó.</p><p>—<em>Era muy pronto para sentir eso. No la amo, pero sí te puedo decir que era alguien especial. Sabes cómo soy de celoso con mi vida privada, no a cualquiera he dejado entrar de forma íntima en ella ¿Entiendes?</em></p><p>JunMyeon lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que asintió.</p><p><em>—¿Era algo así como lo nuestro?</em> —Preguntó curioso por saber qué grado de intimidad veía a su relación de amigos con derecho.</p><p>—<em>Nada se podría comparar con lo nuestro.</em> —Una respuesta simple y escueta que se prestaba para muchas interpretaciones.</p><p>JunMyeon sonrió con amargura, YiFan tenía razón, a sus ojos lo suyo era tan insignificante comparado a una relación de verdad, era sucio e inmoral, jamás se podría comparar con amor, solo era un deseo mutuo e irracional que los llevaba a traspasar los límites de lo que era correcto.</p><p>—<em>Sabes que no me gusta cuando pones esa expresión.</em> —Secundó al ver el cambio de ánimo del coreano—. <em>Se va toda esa aura mágica y sensual del momento. No arruinemos esto ¿Sí? No es como si pudiésemos vernos tanto como nos gustaría.</em></p><p>El coreano sonrió malicioso y asintió, era mejor levantar de nuevo las barreras entorno a su corazón para no arruinarlo todo, eran muy pocas las veces que a YiFan le daba por llamarlo, no podía simplemente dejar que todo acabase allí de ese modo.</p><p>—<em>Es la costumbre...</em></p><p>Continuó jugando con las burbujas extendiéndolas a lo largo de sus brazos, pecho y piernas, YiFan observaba cada movimiento desde el otro extremo.</p><p>—<em>Eres hermoso</em>. —Lo halagó, embelesado con su belleza, cosa que alimentó su magullado ego.</p><p><em>Al menos me desea.</em> Se dijo para sus adentros.</p><p><em>—¿Quieres que tenga otra erección tan pronto?</em> —Preguntó luego de un rato observándolo jugar.</p><p>—<em>No sería mala idea...</em> —Sugirió con lascivia.</p><p>—<em>Ven aquí</em>. —Lo llamó hasta donde reposaba él.</p><p>JunMyeon obedientemente fue hasta YiFan y se subió a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, sintiendo a la perfección el duro falo que se rozaba contra el suyo.</p><p>—<em>Veo que no era el único que disfrutaba de la vista</em>. —Inquirió con tono burlón.</p><p>—<em>Es que tú me vuelves loco</em>. —Susurró muy cerca del oído de Kris.</p><p>Wu tomó ambas erecciones con su mano y las empezó a frotar entre sí, JunMyeon le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y regó la espuma hasta los omóplatos. Kris besó y mordió su cuello tratando de reprimir sus gemidos con la fricción de sus pollas chocando con cada arremetida.</p><p>Suho se acercó un poco más y luego dirigió sus atenciones hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de YiFan donde jugueteó con su lengua, mordió y succionó aquella zona sensible.</p><p>—<em>Deberías chuparme otra cosa</em>. —Susurró Kris en tono gutural, bajando en un camino de besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus erectos pezones y también regalarles su atención.</p><p>—<em>Si no te vas, prometo hacerte la mejor mamada de tu jodida vida</em>. —Terminó mordiendo con algo de fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja.</p><p>Kris lo apartó de golpe para acomodarlo mejor sobre su erección, sus ojos se quedaron centrados en los labios hinchados del coreano que brillaban de lo rojos que estaban, él realmente deseaba esa boca rodeando su pene.</p><p>YiFan metió la polla entre sus nalgas y comenzó a masturbarse contra ambos glúteos, como respuesta, inmediatamente movió sus caderas de manera lenta y cadenciosa, alargando con ello las sensaciones de su amante, lo atrajo hacia el centro de la bañera y rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo de Kris, buscando con ello una manera para que sus cuerpos quedaran más juntos y que con los movimientos de caderas, su propia verga se friccionara entre la piel húmeda y resbaladiza de sus abdómenes.</p><p>Los besos de Kris cayeron sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas, bajaron por su mentón y finalizaron en su cuello, donde succionó y marcó su piel como algo de su propiedad, en una forma de ahogar sus propios gemidos.</p><p>Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos alcanzaran la cumbre del segundo orgasmo, solo frotando sus cuerpos, quedaron hechos un madejo de extremidades.</p><p>—<em>Nunca puedo tener suficiente de ti.</em> —murmuró YiFan depositando un dulce beso sobre su nariz.</p><p>—<em>Yo tampoco, eres como una droga de la que soy adicto.</em> —JunMyeon repitió la acción del otro.</p><p>Luego de terminar de bañarse fueron hasta la cama, JunMyeon aprovechó la oportunidad de acostarse abrazado a YiFan, encajaban tan perfectamente, y así, como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos, se rindieron al cansacio de sus cuerpos y viajaron juntos hacia el mundo de los sueños.</p>
<hr/><p>JunMyeon despertó antes que YiFan, se deleitó con la expresión serena del otro al dormir, tomó el rostro contrario entre sus manos como si del objeto más valioso se tratara y sin poder evitarlo, rozó sus labios con los del chino en un toque superficial, este se removió ante el contacto, lo que obligó al coreano a apartarse antes de ser descubierto.</p><p>Nervioso pensó en una manera de enmendar la situación por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, una sonrisa pícara surcó sus labios al pensar en algo, descendió por el cuerpo de YiFan y se hizo espacio entre sus piernas, lo escuchó murmurar algo por lo bajo, estaba a punto de despertar, así que depositó un rastro de besos por su abdomen con dirección al sur, se sintió satisfecho al ver que sus acciones hicieron reaccionar la entrepierna de su amante.</p><p>Tomó el miembro entre sus manos y guió la punta hacia su boca, lo sintió estremecer y al levantar la mirada, vio como los ojos de YiFan se oscurecieron ante la imagen de JunMyeon comiéndole la polla, se sintió complacido y continuó concentrado en su labor.</p><p>Jugueteó un rato con la zona del glande, metiendo la lengua en la abertura por la que ya escurría líquido preseminal. Lo tragó un poco más profundo al notar que YiFan se contenía de penetrarlo más, lo que no alcanzó a entrar lo rodeó con una de sus manos y la otra se centró en la zona de los testículos.</p><p>YiFan cerró los ojos al sentir la succión de esa boca de algodón y gimió de gozo ante aquella deliciosa tortura que JunMyeon daba a su falo, levantó las caderas y embistió con fuerza en la caliente cavidad, la sorpresa hizo a Suho abrir los ojos al sentir la polla de Kris enterrarse hasta el fondo de su garganta.</p><p>YiFan salió de él y lo instó a acostarse cerca del cabezal de la cama, luego subió a horcajadas sobre Suho, quedando a la altura de su rostro para meterle de nueva cuenta el pene en la boca y que el más bajo continuara aliviándolo.</p><p>—<em>Eso es bebé, chupa, cómeme como sé que tanto te gusta.</em></p><p>Ahora era el mismo YiFan quien marcaba el ritmo de las embestidas, rápido y demoledor, la mandíbula de JunMyeon dolía, pero era un dolor que disfrutaba al ver el rostro de Kris contorsionarse de placer.</p><p>Kris sostuvo firme con sus manos la cabeza de JunMyeon, empujando con más ímpetu en cada estocada.</p><p>El placer de YiFan se construyó desde el inicio de las bolas hasta la punta del miembro, ver a JunMyeon con las mejillas sonrojadas y ahuecadas por estar succionando y comiéndole por completo la polla, fue afrodisíaco suficiente para que la simiente del chino saliera disparada en un torrente espeso y caliente que llenó por completo la cavidad bucal de JunMyeon, el orgasmo de Kris fue tan intenso que, rastros de semen se desbordaron por la comisura de sus labios.</p><p>Las pequeñas manos de JunMyeon se aferraron con fuerza a las grandes de YiFan mientras trataba de beber todo de él, sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota de su esencia.</p><p>Su corazón latía acelerado, loco y feliz, su propio miembro se estremecía al ver la expresión de satisfacción desbordar en los ojos de Kris, tal fue su regocijo que se corrió sin siquiera tocarse, sentir la pesadez del pene de YiFan obstruyendo su boca y estirándola más allá del límite, su semen caliente bajando por su garganta y la idea de sentirse usado para el placer de Kris, bastaron para hacerlo llegar al orgasmo, pleno de júbilo por haberlo complacido.</p><p>Después de pasar aquel aturdimiento que llegaba después del éxtasis, se aseguró de limpiar con esmero el falo flácido de YiFan, con un sonido acuoso acompañado de un gemido del chino, abandonó por completo el calor de su boca.</p><p>El pecho de YiFan subía y bajaba agitado y JunMyeon solo podía deleitarse con la imagen fatigada del hombre sobre él, con su lengua limpió los restos de semen que se escaparon por las comisuras de sus labios y...</p><p>¡Oh sorpresa!</p><p>No lo vio venir, de un momento a otro su boca fue invadida por la lengua afilada de YiFan, este lo besaba de una forma desesperada que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, su necesidad era tal que lo creyó capaz de succionar y devorar su alma con ese simple acto.</p><p>JunMyeon al pasar el shock inicial del inesperado beso, se permitió rodear los hombros de YiFan para atraerlo más hacia su boca.</p><p>Lo besó áspero, duro y se entregó a los deseos de Kris sin reparos, un montón de mariposas se arremolinaron en su vientre por la emoción del momento.</p><p><em>Esperé tanto por esto... </em>Pensó dichoso de que fuera YiFan quien iniciara todo.</p><p>Si este era un sueño, pedía que nunca acabara, siempre imaginó cómo sería el sabor de sus labios, qué sentiría al estar unido a Kris en la caricia más íntima que existe, incluso más que el sexo.</p><p>Solo quería saber qué se sentía besar al hombre que ama, porque sí, esa era la razón por la que siempre estaba allí en ese hotel para él y que lo usara a su antojo las veces que quisiera, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Wu YiFan.</p><p>Lo ama como nunca llegó a amar a nadie.</p><p>—<em>Luyi...</em> —Susurró Kris en medio del beso, rompiendo con sus palabras el hechizo que rodeaba la atmósfera de la habitación.</p><p>Al salir del trance, YiFan se separó de forma abrupta de los labios de JunMyeon y, como si su simple tacto quemara, se alejó de él.</p><p>Suho escuhó el sonido que harían mil cristales al romperse, no eran vidrios, sino la forma en que se quebró su corazón.</p><p>Nunca antes experimentó algo igual, ni siquiera las veces en las que YiFan dijo no poder amarlo, porque lo que ellos tenían nada tenía que ver con algo tan puro como el amor.</p><p>JunMyeon se sintió pequeño y absurdo en ese momento, tomó la sábana y se envolvió en ella, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo al verse expuesto a tal grado de vulnerabilidad.</p><p>Ese era el problema de sucumbir ante Kris y ceder a sus caprichos, este siempre terminaba quebrándolo en millones de pedacitos imposibles de volver a juntar.</p><p>—<em>Jun...</em></p><p>—<em>No te acerques. —</em>Pidió al ver las intenciones de Kris al querer ir a consolarlo después de llamarlo por el nombre de alguien más—. <em>No sientas lástima por mí, no hagas que me rompa más de lo que ya lo has hecho.</em></p><p>—<em>No fue mi intención, me dejé llevar</em>.</p><p>JunMyeon río con amargura, nunca era su intención lastimarlo y aún así lo hacía.</p><p>—<em>Siempre que estamos juntos me contengo de besarte, por más que muero por hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?</em> —Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas, lleno de rabia y dolor, pero con todas sus fuerzas las contuvo, no se permitiría humillarse una vez más frente a él—. <em>¿Por qué juegas de esta manera conmigo siendo consciente de cuán débil soy ante ti?</em> —Gritó.</p><p>JunMyeon se alejó antes de que YiFan intentara tocarlo, porque conociéndose, entonces sí su orgullo se iría al demonio igual que su dignidad.</p><p>Se encerró en el baño con pestillo y al sentirse seguro en la privacidad de este, se permitió llorar libremente, deslizándose por la puerta de madera hasta el suelo y abrazándose con fuerza las piernas a modo de consuelo.</p>
<hr/><p>YiFan por su parte se quedó parado contra la misma puerta de madera que los separaba como una barrera impenetrable, apoyó la frente en esta al sentirse como un estúpido, escuchaba claramente los sollozos de JunMyeon del otro lado y dolía saber que estaba así por su culpa.</p><p>No sabe por qué lo llamó por el nombre de su ex, no estaba pensando en ella cuando lo besó, al contrario, en su mente solo habían mil y un preguntas, entre ellas el por qué no besó antes los dulces labios del coreano.</p><p>Si <em>hacerle el amor</em> se sentía como tocar el cielo, la calidez y suavidad de su boca en contacto con la suya era evocar al mismísimo paraíso aquí en la tierra.</p><p>Se consideraba un idiota, porque cuando se dio cuenta que había traspasado su propio límite y Suho respondió el beso con tal pasión, en vez de expresar todo aquello que su corazón se moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos, su mente se bloqueó y sintió miedo.</p><p>
  <em>¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si JunMyeon lograba poner de cabeza todo mi universo?</em>
</p><p>Tomó la ropa que reposaba doblada sobre un mueble, cortesía de JunMyeon seguramente, y se vistió sin ánimos con una indescriptible sensación de derrota.</p><p>Quiso tocar la puerta y hablar con Suho, explicarle cómo se sentía pero, él era alguien patético ¿Qué podía decir que no hubiese dicho ya? No se creía capaz de tener el coraje para decir a viva voz todo lo que siente.</p><p>No podía comprometerse emocionalmente con JunMyeon porque, cuando viera realmente la mierda de persona que es, se alejaría y lo dejaría más destrozado de lo que ahora él está por su culpa, porque a diferencia del coreano, Kris <em>es</em> débil y un cobarde para enfrentar los temores que lo agobian.</p><p>Lo que tenían hasta ahora era lo único que le podía ofrecer y después del beso, ya nada más podría ser igual, se tenía que alejar.</p><p>Sin mirar atrás, salió de la habitación como el poco hombre que es, mismo que no era capaz de poner nombre a sus sentimientos por Kim JunMyeon y hacer algo al respecto con ellos.</p>
<hr/><p>JunMyeon despertó después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, se quedó dormido luego de llorar como un niño pequeño hasta el cansancio.</p><p>Se sentía usado, siempre ha sido así, permitió que Kris jugara y lo rompiera a su voluntad, porque el amor a veces hacía a las personas actuar de forma estúpida y eso era él, un tonto más que se dejaba arrastrar por un amor del que solo recibía migajas.</p><p>Luego de vaciar sus ojos llorando por un imposible, se obligó a levantarse de los escombros y decirse que ya no más, hasta ese día de daba una de sus lágrimas a Wu YiFan.</p><p>No es un tonto y conocía a Kris mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo, llamarlo por el nombre de esa mujer fue su forma de ponerle fin a todo, más después de quebrantar la única regla que rigieron entre ellos para disfrutar de esa pasión prohibida a la que un día se permitieron sucumbir.</p><p>Si lo besó fue porque realmente en su corazón nació el deseo de hacerlo, lo que significaba peligro para la mente y el orgullo de YiFan.</p><p>Dicen que el primero en enamorarse es quien pierde en el juego del amor, y no puede estar más de acuerdo, a diferencia de Kris que huyó al más mínimo atisbo de sentir <em>algo más</em>, JunMyeon al enamorarse sucumbió ante ese sentimiento y entregó todo sin reparos, al punto que terminó por perderse a sí mismo.</p><p>YiFan nunca aceptaría que sentía por JunMyeon algo más que simple deseo, para él amar a otro hombre era una muestra de debilidad, esa era la razón de sus cada vez más constantes rechazos y JunMyeon no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, nadie puede mandar en un corazón que no es suyo.</p><p>JunMyeon se levantó y se dirigió frente al tocador, su reflejo devolvía una imagen descolorida a su yo de hace apenas unas horas, no quedaba rastro de la persona feliz y risueña que esperaba con ansias y deseo a su amante, su mirada gritaba al mundo lo roto, vacío y sin alma que se sentía, su estúpido corazón lo lastimaba con cada latido y en silencio, desgarrado de dolor, derramaba lágrimas de sangre por un amor que nunca pudo ni podrá ser correspondido.</p><p>Se miró bien, detalló cada rasgo de su demacrado rostro, era la última vez que sufriría de esa forma por alguien, Kris mató todo rastro de sentimientos desmedidos que una vez albergó en su alma, desde ahora un nuevo Kim JunMyeon nacería, uno al que el amor no pueda romperlo nunca, nunca más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No sé cómo quedó esto, está algo subido de tono, shhh no le digan a nadie. Lo modifiqué un poco (mucho), porque creo que la primera vez quedó algo ambiguo. Espero haber logrado transmitir lo que quería...</p><p>Saranghaja!!!</p><p>Lis Larbalestier 🐰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>